Vampire Diaries
by Sesshomarus'Luver
Summary: Bonnie has just lost her close friend and boyfriend Matt. Heart broken, Stefan, Elena's Boyfriend and vampire offered that she comes to Venice for the summer, Elena agrees, as does Stefans brother Damon. At first Venice is a nice retreat for Bonnie but...
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaur's Lover: Hello everyone long time no see from mee huh? Well I'm back, and with a new story. This story takes place a few years after this vampire story I just read. The series is called The Vampire Diaries, its very good. Ok another note. I do not own the book series or the characters of the book. I only own one and that character will be short and I'll let you know when he comes in. Ok so here we go on with the story.

Chapter One

Bonnie stared at the grave. His grave, Matt's grave. A sigh escaped from her lips, she felt Meredith's arm around her shoulder. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. Her heart ached, her body was tired, and all she wanted to do was cry but the tears never came.

Bonnie looked at Meredith, a small sad smile playing on her lips, turning her head to the shadows that the trees had thrown off . There she spotted her friends, Elena and Stefan. Elena had a tear running down her face her body shaking with sobs, Stefan held her close to him. After what seemed like an eternity the funeral was over. Bonnie and Meredith stated they were going to visit Elena's grave. Their parent's nodded understanding that they wanted to visit their friend's grave. Once away from everyone's gaze the girls turned and walked towards the old part of the commentary to where Horianna Fells and her husband was buried over a hundred years ago in a Mausoleum crypt. Once there both Bonnie and Meredith ran inside, embracing Elena in a hug. It was at this moment that Bonnie broke down, the tears just ran down her face. Elena took Bonnie into her arms, running her hands through her fiery red hair in a soothing manner.

"Elena, it's my fault that Matt's dead!"

"Shh, Bonnie it's not your fault," Elena said soothingly

"It is! If we didn't have that fight he wouldn't have been driving in that storm," Bonnie stated as fresh tears fell down her face.

Meredith sniffed wiping away her own tears, looked at Bonnie as she spoke,"Bonnie you didn't know that this would happen none of us did!"

"But I did! I knew something was going to happen when he walked out that door! I may have psychic abilities, but what good are they when I don't know what will happen a 100 of the time?!"

Bonnie looked at her friends, her eyes welling up with tears. It was only two years ago when all the trouble had started in Fells Church. Elena had been 'dead; and living in Venice with Stefan and his brother Damon. Two years since Vicki and sue Carson were murdered by Klaus, one of the original vampires who was then killed stopping his murderous and sadistic ways. It was a year after all of the incidents, that Meredith married Allen her true love. It was at the wedding that Bonnie and Matt decided to date. Elena was happy that her two friends were dating; she even managed to come and spend a week or so with her friends when Meredith was married. Even Stefan came to visit the only friends he never had over the centuries of living. But what surprised Bonnie the most was the last time when Elena and Stefan had come to visit about three months ago, Damon had even come to visit. Bonnie figured Elena had talked him into it and never asked.

When Elena was told the news about Matt's death, she came as fast as she could, both Stefan and Damon beside her. At the moment Damon was no where to be seen or felt. Bonnie was the only one left crying, as Elena held her close. Sometimes Bonnie felt uncomfortable when she felt how cool her friends skin was, she could faintly hear Elena's heart beat. She was paying so much attention to Elena's breathing and the beating of her heart that she nearly jumped at the sound of Stefan's voice.

"Bonnie I know this may sound strange but please listen to me," Stefan started," but how would you like to come with us to Venice? Only to visit for the summer of course."

Stefan added as he noticed Bonnie's eyes widen. He figured Bonnie had misunderstood him, but Bonnie was actually shocked and surprised that he asked her to come with them. Elena turned her head and looked at Stefan. A smile lights her face up as she nodded happily. She turned back to Bonnie, placing her hand under her friends chin and lifting her head up so they could see eye to eye, Elena smiled as she wiped her friends tears away," Stefan that's a wonderful idea! What do you think Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked at Meredith, the Stefan and finally Elena. She missed spending time with her friend especially since her 'death' and her being sired. Meredith moved away with Allen, so they could spend together anymore. Now Matt, her Matt, was dead. She had no one, besides her family, so what would it hurt? Getting away from Fells Church might even do her some good. Her heart lifted in her chest, a smile appearing on her face as she looked at her friends. Her smiled faltered and turned into a frown.

"Elena I would love too, but I don't have the money."

Elena giggled, as she rubbed her friend's hair playfully," But we do. We'll buy your ticket."

"My parents may become suspicious-," Bonnie started, before Meredith interrupted her.

"Tell them you the money in some sort of contest or something. Bonnie, this is a great idea and it's a good way for you to get out of town for awhile and get your mind off of what has happened."

"Well, what about Damon? I don't think he will like it.."

"What wont I like" A male voice asked; it was deep, but not too deep, seductive and mysterious all at once. Bonnie jumped slightly in Elena's arm with a small gasp. His voice made her heart do flip-flops in her chest. She turned and looked at Damon who had just walked into the mausoleum. He was 6 ft tall, piercing green eyes, and dark jet black hair. He was an older version of Stefan, and a little colder than his younger brother. But Bonnie could tell that his heart was starting to warm up to them, he just didn't know how to show it. Damon smirked as he looked at Bonnie to see her jump from the sound of his voice, he could also hear her heart beat at an even faster pace. He looked into her eyes, Bonnie licked her lips and looked the other way, looking at something, anything but the god like creature standing in the doorway. She felt Elena shift in her sitting position, so she could get an even better look at Damon. There was a moment of silence, the only thing that they heard was their breathing. Damon cleared his throat looking at each of them, till he came to his brother Stefan.

"Little Brother, what is going on? What is it that I won't like?"

As Stefan open his mouth to speak, Elena quickly answered instead," I invited Bonnie to come and stay the summer with us in Venice. Bonnie was just saying how you won't be happy about it."

Bonnie could feel Damon's eyes burning into her. She was afraid to turn around, afraid of the look that she may find in his eyes. There was tension in the air, she could feel it. Then it was gone. Damon let out a sigh, she heard his jacket move as he shrugged.

"Why would I mind Elena? It's been years since you and Bonnie spent any real quality time together," he smiled," I think it's a good idea."

Elena smiled, while Stefan's, Meredith's, and Bonnie's mouths hung open. Bonnie was stunned that Damon was being so willing to allow Bonnie to come along with the three of them. Curious Bonnie turned and looked at him. His body language was the same as every other she had seen him in the past. He still had a look of indifference about him. Bonnie smiled as she stood and looked at Damon she held her hand out to shake his as she spoke," Thank you Damon."

Damon raised an eyebrow looking at her then her hand. He smiled as he took her hand in his, he turned her hand kissing the back of her hand very lightly be fore he spoke," You are quite welcome. Besides, Elena has to be tired of living with my brother and me."

Bonnie tried to fight the heat that flowed to her body, which threatened to show in her face. Pulling her hand back politely and smiling at Damon she turned and looked at Elena, a huge smile showing on her face.

"Well, this should be fun."

It wasn't even three days later that Bonnie stood at the terminal with Stefan. Damon and Elena had already boarded the plan before they got there so Bonnie's parents and her sister wouldn't freak out. Bonnie gave her mother, father and her older sister a hug. Her mother and father still had a look of disapproval showing on their face as they looked from their daughter to Stefan. Even though they started to trust and like Stefan once more, they thought it was a bad idea for their daughter to leave and go to Venice. Mrs. McDaoud wiped at the tears on her face as she held her youngest daughter close to her.

"Bonnie, please be careful. I want you to enjoy yourself, but I also want you to be safe." She said letting her daughter go.

Mr. McDaoud touched his wife's shoulder as he spoke gently," Darling, Bonnie is 20 now, I'm sure she'll be safe. Right Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded as Stefan spoke," Don't worry I'll make sure Bonnie is safe."

Mrs. McDaoud nodded sadly as Mr. McDaoud gave Stefan a stern look," You better keep her safe."

The announcer came over the P.A. announcing that the flight for Venice was about to leave, and everyone must board the plane now. Bonnie gave her parents one last hug, her sister didn't say a word, just smiled knowingly as she gave Bonnie a hug and a soft kiss on her head. Bonnie smiled taking her small carry on bag in her hand, as she waved good bye. She quickly boarded the plane with Stefan right behind her as they headed for the first class section of their flight.

SL: So what do you think? Do you like the first chapter so far? Please message and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

SL: Sorry for taking so long to reply but I've had writers block, and let me tell you its not fun at all! Well here is chapter two in my story. And a big thanks to many fans who like my story. But as a Question, who should Bonnie get with? Damon or an OC? Vote and let me know!!!

--------------

Chapter 2

Bonnie stepped off the plane, her face a slight pale. She had never been one for flying, her hands had been clutching the arm rest since they had taken flight. Elena had tried to sooth and calm her friend the whole time they had been in flight. Now as Bonnie walked to the black sports car that Damon had brought up for them did she notice how her legs felt somewhat wobbly from the flight. She walked up beside Stefan helping him load her bags into the back of the trunk. She stopped and looked around noticing many of the people were staring at them. It made Bonnie blush as she realized they was looking at the car. It was at this moment that Bonnie looked and noticed how expensive the car must have been. She shooked her head in wonder as she walked to the side door and open it. The interior of the car was done in a plush soft leather. The car smelled brand new. She looked at Elena as she got in the car, a small smile on her face as she buckled herself in. She looked and saw that Damon was the one driving, he had dark sun glasses on his skin a light pink. He must have fed. Bonnie shuddered slightly. But she quickly turned to Elena wide smile on her face as she spoke.

"Elena this is wonderful I can't believe I'm really going to be staying in Venice!" She exclaims happily. Elena giggled softly.

"Yea Its going to be great! The shopping will be the best though."

"Shopping?"

Damon laughed as Stefan got into the car as he spoke," Yes Elena is a shop-a-holic, worse than before."

Stefan chuckled nodding in agreement," That's true, I have to use another closet for my clothes."

Bonnie busted out laughing, knowing full well that had to be the truth. Elena looked at her, glaring some, but shortly started laughing as well. Damon started the car and started to pull out of the air port. Elena started chatting about all the things they would be able to do together. Bonnie just nodded not really listening she watched as the city passed them by. She really didn't pay attention to what Elena was saying, to be honest she really didn't feel like shopping or going sight seeing. All she wanted to do was sleep. She felt tired and wanted to rest, it must be the jet lag catching up to her. She let out a small yawn jumping as Elena quickly exclaimed," Bonnie! I forgot! You must be tired!"

Stefan chuckled as he shook his head," Elena of course she is tired, she just traveled across the Atlantic Ocean. It was a very long flight and jet lag is probably catching up to her."

Bonnie looked up and noticed that Damon was looking through the mirror back at both her and Elena. She caught his gaze, their eyes locked for what seemed like forever to Bonnie. She quickly turned her head to continue to look out the window as they scenery passed quickly by. She could still feel his eyes bearing into her, it was unlike Damon to look at her like this. She shook her head just thinking it was nothing but her imagination. It wasn't much longer till they were slowing down to a stop in front of a very large house. If the word house was the word that could be used for the place. It looked more like a mansion more than anything else. It had four large columns in the front big large double doors, very large windows. The house looked to be an original to those around it, it was a light beige cream color and even had stone lions in the front of it. The car came too a complete stop, both Damon and Stefan got out of the car opening the door's for the girls so they could get out. Damon went around the back of the car and grabbed Bonnie's and his suit cases as Stefan got his and Elena's.

Stefan looked at his brother as he walked away. Stefan watched as Damon carried Bonnie's suit case over to her, handing it to her instead of just dropping the bag by her feet. Damon looked at Bonnie and nodded, Stefan could have sworn that he had seen his brother smile. Damon turned his head quickly as he looked at his little brother. He glared before turning away from the red head and walked up the steps up to the house. Bonnie looked at Stefan and Elena in amazement her mouth dropped open slightly. Elena Stared at the back of Damon's head the whole time he walked into the house. Stefan carried Elena's bag along with his, he tried to take Bonnie's but she wouldn't let him. She smiled shaking her head telling him no, she would carry it. Following Stefan and Elena into the big house she gasped. Priceless paintings hung on the walls, showing the detail and texture. Some where suppose to be reported stolen. Secretly she started to wonder if Damon had stolen some of them. She banished the thought from her mind as Elena called for her. Waking up the grand stair case she felt like a story book princess, who was waiting on her prince. She frowned, her prince would never come she thought. She sighed looking up and noticed Elena looking at her a soft smile on her face.

"Don't worry Bonnie, everything will be fine give it time, I know it doesn't seem like it'll ever be better but it will." Elena smiled grabbing her friends hand leading her up the stairs. Elena turned frowning. She knew Bonnie blamed herself but, she also knew it wasn't. To get Bonnie to see that would be one hell of a task.

The girls walked down the hall, Stefan had already taken their bags to their room. Elena looked at Bonnie and stopped in front of the door looking at Elena who just stood and stared at her a smile on her face," Stefan's and my room is down the hall. And Damon's is right across the hall from yours. So if anything happens he'll be here in a nano-second."

With that Elena opened the door to the room. Bonnie gasped, she dropped her bag next to her feet a hand covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide. She took a slow steady step into the room. Looking around slowly taking the room in. The room was a lovely gold color, not a fake mustard gold, but a shiny gold. There was a four poster canopy bed, facing the windows with golden silk drapes covering it. They was even made to close around the bed so the sun would wake the person up. She walked to a dresser perfumes already on it, they were they very expensive kind and never heard of them before. The carpet beneath her feet was a off white. And went perfectly with the room. Bonnie turned to Elena and ran hugging her tightly. Elena hugged her back a smile on her face, her arms wrapped around her best friends shoulders. She pulled back and looked Bonnie in the eyes be fore he spoke in her crystal voice.

"Ok Bonnie, get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow." With that said Elena kissed Bonnie's cheek and walked out.

Bonnie looked around the room sitting down on the bed she kicked her shoes off curling up next to a pillow pulling it close to her body snuggling into it. She took a deep breath, looking around the room for a few more moments. Taking in all the rich décor. Smiling she knew why Elena would give her this room. Elena wanted her to have a memorial time, something she would never would forget. And at the moment, this was one room she would never forget.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SL: Hey I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think and if you like whats going on I would love the feed back Thank You


End file.
